1. Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package, and more particularly, to a multi-chip type light emitting diode package.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a light emitting diode package includes a single light emitting diode chip therein. However, since it is difficult to obtain desired light output through a single light emitting diode chip, a plurality of light emitting diode packages is integrated into a single light emitting module.
Since the light emitting diode packages inside the light emitting module can be individually operated, each of the light emitting diode packages can act as an individual light source through individual operation and several light emitting diode packages can cooperate with one another to act as an integrated light source. However, since light emitting diode chips actually emitting light belong to different packages and thus are inevitably separated a long distance from each other in such a light emitting module, it is difficult for the light emitting diode packages to act as a single integrated light source. In addition, the use of a number of light emitting diode packages is disadvantageous in terms of economic feasibility.
Conventionally, it has been attempted to replace the plurality of light emitting diode package by a single light emitting diode package including a plurality of light emitting diode chips. Such an attempt has been restrictively made with regard to a lead frame type light emitting diode package. One approach is amplification of light output by mounting a plurality of light emitting diode chips having the same or similar wavelengths on a single terminal. However, this approach has a limit in that the light emitting diode chips cannot be individually operated.
As another approach, light emitting diode chips are respectively mounted on different terminals within single light emitting diode package. In this structure, the light emitting diode chips within the package can be individually operated. However, since this structure requires the light emitting diode chips to be sufficiently separated from each other within the package, there is a problem in that a process of mounting the light emitting diode package on a printed circuit board or a process of connecting the light emitting diode chips within the package can be complicated due to arrangement of the light emitting diode chips at too a long distance from the center, or due to complicated arrangement and pattern of the terminals. Moreover, there are many limits in use of three or more light emitting diode chips through individual operation.